A host entity is able to access stored files via a file system. Reparse behavior has typically only been implemented in association with an “end-point” of a file system. That is, in response to receiving an open file instruction, a file system navigates through the nodes in a file system hierarchy to open the file, and upon encountering a reparse tag associated with a node, the file system automatically implements reparse behavior without looking beyond the node associated with the reparse tag. Accordingly, if the node that is associated with the reparse tag encountered by the file system is a directory, the file system is unable to view into the directory to determine if the directory contains the file to be opened or another directory. Thus, a conventional file system has previously considered a directory associated with the reparse tag as an “end-point” because the conventional file system stops its navigation of the file system hierarchy based on the reparse tag and automatically implements reparse behavior, even though the directory may not actually be an end-point in that the directory contains additional nodes (e.g., the directory contains files and/or the directory is a parent directory that contains one or more child directories).